A Prayer of Vengence
by LovelessxHarlequin
Summary: What if the group had given up after Aeris' death? What if Sephiroth had won? Well, Tifa won't let that happen. She doesn't care about the planet anymore, she just wants revenge for her loved ones. Beware! There is a twist and a surprise. Seph/Tifa/Jenova
1. Prologue

She was gone and he had killed her, the last person who had given a damn about her nightmares, her tears. Tifa had loved Aeris, the two women had been close, closer than Cloud had been with the Ancient. Now Sephiroth had taken that last piece of hope that she had. Yes, there had been Cloud a few months back but when Aeris had shown up, that had been the end of that childhood crush. As much as Tifa had wanted the blond, she could not force something out of nothing. Sephiroth and Shinra had killed the boy she had once known. And now, because of Sephiroth she again had nothing.

That had been weeks ago, but the hurt was still there. The group had fallen apart, giving up hope and going their separate ways. Aeris' prayer had died with her body, impaled on Sephiroth's blade. Cid was back in Rocket Town trying to get to space before meteor could destroy them all. Barret had taken Marlene back to Corel to tie up loose ends with Dyne and so that the girl could meet her real father. Yuffie was going to free Wutia and Nanaki was in the Gi Caves spending time with the memories of his people. Vincent, no one knew where Vincent had disappeared to, perhaps he was out exacting his revenge on Hojo. In the end, there had only been Tifa and Cloud.

In this troubling time Tifa had turned to Cloud, hoping they could comfort each other a friends. Cloud had rejected this and locked himself away in the Forgotten City. Again, Tifa was alone, drifting around the world, waiting for the end of days. Soon her despair turned to rage. She hated both that which she had lost, those who had walked out on her, and what had been taken from her. Sephiroth, he had done this, had stripped her of everything. She had no home, no family, no lover, and no comrades anymore and it was all because of that silver haired test tube baby. Everyone else had given up hope, quit believing they could defeat him. Tifa was going to continue, she was going to kill the bastard. Saving the planet was the last thing in her fury warped mind. This was all about revenge. She would meet him at the Northern Crater and one of them would die there.


	2. Through the Winterlands

Tifa travels through the bitter winterlands on her way to Norther Crater. She loses a lot of herself on the way become a wild beast. Exit Tifa enter something new.

As usual I own nothing and Square owns everything, including my soul.

Reviews please.

* * *

After her rage filled resolution had been made the hole in place of her heart had driven her north. The frigid weather matched the icy temperature of her soul. Aeris had hated the cold. Tifa remembered the chilly nights when Aeris had sneaked into her tent and pressed her small frame close to Tifa's. _"You're my personal heater,"_ Aeris often whispered into Tifa's hair. The memory came and faded causing Tifa to frown as she trudged through knee high snow drifts. Time did not elapse and the scenery did not change. Every memory that bubbled up was pushed from her mind, replaced with hate and fury.

Since Sephirth was a journey away Tifa took out her anger on the monsters that had accosted her. Her path was littered with the bodies of snow leopards, little ice queens, and any creature that stood in her way. Tifa had picked up a set of daggers to add to her strength. Of course, her primary weapon was still martial arts, but the daggers helped get the deeds done more efficiently. While young she had been trained in the use of many weapons but as she got older her choice had been to use her fists.

_Master Zangahn._

He had become her other parent when her mother had died. Every day she had trained with him, throwing away her grief with each punch. Fighting had been her outlet, that and learning every inch of Mount Niebel. Cloud had been there too. He had listened to her sobs and cries, her hopes and dreams. He had shared his dream with her as well. Cloud had left to pursue those dreams, but Zangahn had remained. He had nursed her back to health after Sephiroth had done his best to kill her. Her master and second father had died making sure she lived. He gave his life for hers. She would not let his death be in vain. She had buried her father and Zangahn when she was healthy. For every death Sephiroth and caused he would suffer tenfold.

When Tifa arrived at the Icicle Inn she was caked with frozen blood and snow. She found the town abandoned. The people had left to enjoy the time that they had left. The world was ending and they were going to party. They did not give a damn that Sephiroth was about to end their lives and erase the fact that they had ever existed. They were weak in her eyes. If she did manage to kill Sephiroth she actually wished meteor to keep coming.

That night, Tifa spent at the Icicle Inn, huddled around a can of burning trash because rioting had ruined the heat, should have been cold. Her rage emblazoned heart provided her with more heat than any flame. Her dreams were bathed in crimson. Fires burned and rivers of blood ran across the lands as the people frolicked and danced. They played in the charred and ashen fields as meteor fell. At first she had run from person to person trying to rally them to fight off meteor from each she had received the same answer, _Why bother?_ She gave up on trying to help them, trying to save them. Then she heard it A hollow sound that should have been a laugh but was more a mockery of the act. His voice echoed in her mind, bouncing off the insides of her skull. He was laughing at her, Sephiroth was mocking her. With a jolt, Tifa sat upright in her makeshift bed. Eyes wide, she surveyed the room, her bare fists raised to fight even while laying down.

Nothing, the room was empty. What had she expected? Sephiroth to leave the safety of his crater to seek her out? With a sigh, Tifa laid back down, trying to go back to sleep but ended up more awake than she had been all day. Rather than waste time, she packed up her things and began her journey again. The sun had was no where close to breaking over the horizon yet. With only the moon to guide her Tifa did her best to navigate down the mountain on a snowboard. Luckily the night was calm, it would only break into a blizzard when the sun came up. The chill of Mt. Neibel was nothing compared to this deathly cold. Still, she did not stop. Her skin cracked and broke, her eyes stung, her hair froze and broke off, but she kept going. When she could find nothing to start a fire with she captured live animals and injured them enough so that could do her no harm and used their warm bodies for heat. Tifa had acquired the pelt of a snow leopard to help keep her warm and she trudged forth.

Finally, she reached the mountains of the north. All she had to do was climb them and her journey would be halfway over. Sephiroth was so close and with each step his laugh grew louder and her hate grew stronger. Tifa had lost herself in that hate. The girl that everyone had known as caring and tender was now a hard and cruel being. The memories of her friends were lost somewhere in the depths of her mind. She did not want to think about them, their faces only brought up more hate. They had let Aeris' prayer die, they had given up on the planet, given up on life. By forfeiting they had let the bastard win. She was not going to be like them. She was going to kill Sephiroth, but not for their sake, for her own.

At the base of the mountain, Tifa found an abandoned cabin. There she spent the night. Again her dreams were the same. People playing at Gold Saucer as the world was eaten away by flames. They were sweating, their skin was melting, but they cared for nothing except for their games and carnal desires. This time there was no laughter from Sephiroth. She was almost relieved that he did not invade her dreams, but that was short lived. He did not send his laughter, he himself appeared. With his masamune he cleaved through the dancing crowds, a grimace on his face. No one screamed, no one ran, no one fought back against the monster. He did not approach her, instead walking in circles around her, teasing her, challenging her.

_ "Come on!"_ Tifa shouted at him in her dreamworld. Sephiroth said nothing, just watched her with those cold blue-green eyes. His eyes never left hers as he continued to slaughter the people around them. When he was finished clearing the space between himself and Tifa he gave her a ghost of a smile. One gloved hand motioned for her to advance. Tifa accepted the challenge, rushing towards him. Her vision flooded scarlet, the battle was over. With what looked like a flick of the wrist, Sephiroth had cleaved her open from abdomen to collar bone. That wound followed the line of the scar he had given her all those years ago at the reactor. She fell to the ground gasping for air, unable to move or breath. This time the wound was fatal. Silver and teal appeared in her vision. Sephiroth was leaning over her laughing.

_"You couldn't do anything then. What makes you think you can win now?"_ he laughed in her face and then raised his blade to deliver the final merciful blow.

"Damn!" Tifa awoke, bolting upright in her bed. Hand on her chest, bleary crimson eyes wide open, she screamed wordlessly into the night. He had won again, but he could win all he wanted in her dreams. When they met in reality she was going to put him down forever. Tifa tried to smile, but all her lips could form was a snarl. The warmth in her heart and eyes was finally dead. What Tifa did not realize was that Sephiroth already one. Though it was not his plan, he had killed Tifa by destroying her spirit, her soul. She was a hollow husk of what she used to be.

When the sun first began to rise in the morning Tifa left with er daggers in hand and two short swords that she had found in the cabin. The climb up the mountain was harder than walking through the winterlands, but she no longer felt the cold. Sephiroth was too close to think about anything else. She would have her vengeance soon and it would be sweet.


	3. Defeat?

This turned out to be just a little longer than the others, I've been trying to keep things short. Finally Tifa and Sephiroth meet in battle. This is the first time that I've actually written a fight out so forgive me if it's terrible.

* * *

The climb had been hard, but she had forced herself to continue when her body wanted nothing more than to give out. Her limbs burned and ached, her skin was on fire and decorated with cuts and blood but Tifa would not rest. With Sephiroth being so close she could not stop, would not stop. Bitterness drove her upward to the summit. The sun was beginning it's descent in the sky when she reached the top, lungs struggling to breath in the thin air. It had been quite sometime since she had to breath air at such a high altitude, but the strength that her lungs had developed when she was young had remained.

_Sephiroth_.

She could feel him as she gazed towards the crater. All that was left was to pass over the craggy land and down into the crater itself. There she would meet him and there she would defeat him. As her eyes surveyed the ground, judging the best place to go, she almost wished that she had the backing of her friends. A small piece of her former self peeked through the stoic mask that she had donned since Aeris' death. That piece was squashed back down to the pit that it had been relegated to.

Tifa dropped her animal skin and took one cautious step forward. Finding solid ground she bound off the ledge and started to run towards the crater. She swore she could smell the fowl stench of death and decay as she got closer. Along her way she encountered figures cloaked in black, these creatures were the source of the smell. They all groaned and muttered something about a reunion of sorts. Tifa did not have time to be bothered with failed clones of a murderer. Each one she passed fell beneath her fists and blades as she charged forward. Memories of her lost ones fueled each step, allowing her to ignore the burning in her limbs. Her lungs felt ready to burst but she still did not stop, she could not afford to. Every second that Sephiroth was allowed to live was a crime against every creature alive on the planet.

Tifa ran until the sun began to set in the sky, only then did she pause to rest and eat some of the few provisions she had left. Food and water were of no use to her, she needed nothing but revenge.

"_Someone is coming my son,"_ a hollow sounding female voice whispered in Sephiroth's mind. He smiled, listening to the words of his mother tickle through his mind. Her presence was the only solace he had found in this world and doing her bidding was his only joy. He lived to make her happy. That was why he was here at the Norther Crater, protecting the black materia he had taken from Cloud. The conditions were not yet right to call forth Meteor, but he would bide his time until Mother told him the time had come.

"I shall take care of anyone that dares interrupt our plans Mother," Sephiroth answered aloud. As the planet knew, their plan was to call down Meteor and destroy all living things on the planet. This was supposed to cause the planet to heal itself and bring upon the Promised Land. This was what Jenova had gotten Sephiroth to believe at first, but slowly she began to take him away from this idea of a Promised Land. She put in his mind that humanity was the true malady on this planet and that everything should be wiped out. Her plan was to have him take her place as the destroyer of worlds. He would ride the husk of planet that would be left to the next world, bringing about the end of entire solar systems as she once had.

The edge of the crater was in sight, just a few more miles and Tifa would be upon the dwelling place of Sephiroth. The moon was rising high in the sky, but she kept on. Even if she had stopped and made some sort of make-shift camp, there would have been no sleep for her restless soul. She would have lied awake until the sun began to rise again. More failure clones feel at her feet as she continued this dash of madness across the rocky land. The whirlwind mazes only served to slow her down a little as sheer determination pushed her through the strongest of the wind blockades.

By the time she reached the mouth of the crater, her hands and clothes were covered in blood again. Her hand itched with the desire to fight Sephiroth. This was the battle she had been waiting to fight for the past several years, though for most of those years she did not know it. She had accepted the pain and tried to forget about its cause, but there was only so much one could forget.

Tifa paused for a moment, looking down into the black abyss. This would be her tomb along with Sephiroth's. She would not rest until he suffered a thousand deaths. If she could find a way, she was going to make his ashes suffer. There would be no part of him that did not know pain.

"Come," Sephiroth whispered to the mouth of the crater. He could see this woman who challenged him, knowing that she could not yet see him. He knew that she would follow his voice, he could taste the fury drove her over the edge of the rock face and down into the crater, sprinting towards him. She was a rabid animal, nothing was going to stop her but her own death. Sephiroth would gladly oblige her wish. His expressionless face turned to one of malicious joy as he stalked closer to Tifa. This was another of these destruction ridden creatures that Mother had wanted him to kill. This one was eager to meet her doom.

Soon enough, Tifa stood face to face with Sephiroth. His blue-green eyes bored into her mahogany ones, as if he were looking into her soul. He might have been for all Tifa knew; if he was, she could care less. She wanted him to see all that he had done to her and what she had in store for him. She wanted him to taste that rage and realize that his time was done in this world. With her fists clenched, Tifa dropped into her fighting stance, daggers and swords ready when she needed them. Nothing would better than beating the famed General Sephiroth with just her martial arts skills.

"Are you prepared to die parasite," Sephiroth shouted at her. This woman and her kind were causing Mother pain. Their existence was destroying all that Mother had worked to preserve. Words failed Tifa and all she could do was snarl and charge forth. With a grin he leaped up the rocks to met her.

His first thrust met with empty air and Tifa's lithe form twisted around to the blunt edge of the blade. This was a dangerous tactic for if she was not fast enough she would be cleaved in half. Sephiroth was faster than she could have ever expected though and she was forced to drop into a sliding kick as his blade rotated in his hand, putting the sharp edge at her side. He jumped over her legs to land behind her. The smile that had been painted on his lips was slipping and becoming a frown.

Tifa charged again, this time one of the short swords in her hand. Sephiroth met her advance with a flick of his wrist, trying to disarm her, but Tifa was stronger than he had expected. The blow jarred her wrist but she did not let go of the sword. With one outstretched hand she simultaneously cast a Fire 3 and Haste spell. If she were to stand a chance, she needed more speed. Before the Fire 3 could hit its mark, Sephiroth had cast a reflect. He clearly had no need to cast another support spell, the cocky ass. Tifa cursed as she fled her own returning spell. She would have to wait out that reflect spell if she were going to cast another spell at him. In the mean time she attacked with both blades naked in her calloused hands.

"Monster," she hissed bringing both blades to his meet against his in a torrent of attacks. The silver haired freak showed no signs of relenting and her Haste spell was starting to wear down. Sephiroth had grown bored with being on the defensive, playing with her was fun, but he wanted to end this quickly.

"_Wait it out my son, let her think she has a chance to defeat us,"_ Jenova whispered. Sephiroth nodded, not pleased but acquiescent to his mother's wishes. Tifa had backed off and watched the shimmering edge of the reflect spell. It would fade soon and she was working on what magic she would cast with her next attack. She would be caught in the spell as well, but she could survive. One of her swords was traded in for a dagger attached to her belt. Another charge was attempted. This time when Tifa's sword made contact with Sephiroth's she dropped to a knee and continued to slide under him. She angled her body up slightly and threw her dagger. Behind that dagger she cast a Flare spell.

Blinding light and heat fried her body along with his. Tifa held in a scream and pushed forwards to where she thought Sephiroth was. Her fist connected with solid flesh, sending a thrill through her that canceled out the pain that was shooting through her right arm. Quickly she brought her knee up to make contact with more flesh, guessing where her opponent should be. Before she could cause more damage something crashed into the side of her head, sending her sprawling on the ground. She tried to kick to her feet, but something solid and strong landed on her collar bone. The bone cracked beneath the weight. Tifa screamed and grabbed at the object on her. It was one of Sephiroth's booted feet she saw as her vision started to return. His blade was raised and poised to strike down.

Before that final blow could be given, Sephiroth dropped the masamune and clutched his head. Jenova was screaming at him, telling him to stop, that she wanted this woman alive for some other purpose. The alien did not tell Sephiroth what the purpose was, but she was adamant. Sephiroth nodded and turned around, placing his other foot on the last few ribs on Tifa's body, the one on her collar bone removed. Her ribs started to crack as he applied pressure and smiled down at her. One of his feet connected with the side of her head causing her vision to fade to black.

* * *

Hrm. I wonder why Jenova wants to keep Tifa alive. More Sephiroth and Jenova interactions later on. He loves his Mommy... awe


	4. Mother's Final Request

And here is the latest chapter. More of the Sephiroth/Jenova relationship. This is where some of you will start to hate me, but I can't help what I like. If you're confused read on. Thanks to those of you who are following this story and to all my reviewers!

Enjoy!

* * *

When Tifa regained consciousness she found herself lying naked on the cold ground. The fact that she was even alive surprised her. The fight that she had with Sephiroth replayed over and over again in her mind. Each time she looked for mistakes in her attack, analyzing the battle for when she next saw him. And her being alive was testament to their next fight. Tifa would not surrendure, as long as she had life in her body she would rise against him. One of them was going to have to die for this to end.

"But why am I alive now," Tifa asked the dim glow that surrounded her. She was in a small cave deep within the crater, but how deep she could not remember. The last thing she did recall was Sephiroth's booted foot crushing her bones and then smashing into the side of her head. Panic and surprise should have been her first feelings but she was still in physical shock. Her body shivered a little but she was not cold. Tifa felt numb, even the hate she had felt during the fight was a shadow in her heart.

"Why," she asked aloud again, only receiving an echo for an answer. Her hands began to search her body for wounds. If nothing was broken she was going to get herself out of there and find Sephiroth again. Her fingers traced over partially healed wounds, some deep, others shallow. This was wrong. Either she had been out longer than she thought or Sephiroth had used very high level Cure materia on her. Why would he heal her, why would he bother to keep her alive?

"_To torment you Tifa,"_ a voice inside her mind made sense. He had caused her so much pain throughout her life it was only natural that he would make her suffer more. By being his captive he would remind her daily that she had nothing left for her besides death, which he was not going to grant until she begged for it. She was sure that his keeping her alive would be more painful than any torture filled death.

When her hand reached her ankles she received affirmation that she was indeed his prisoner in the form of large metal shackles. This also proved that shock had caused her entire body to go numb. She should have felt the shckles. Anger returned to her then. She was not going to lay idly by as he gloated about his "certain" victory. Escape was essential, but how? She racked her brain for all that Zangahn had taught her. Getting out of hold that were flesh and blood was different from cold iron.

With every passing minute that Tifa spent bathed in the purple light she felt her strength return. It was not until she saw her flesh knit itself together that she realized that the spell had been a Regen spell. That explained the red hue of the room's purple light, something else was providing the blue.

ooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

"Why must she live Mother," Sephiroth shouted while storming through the caves he dwelled in. Masamune was in his hand and he frequently banged the over sized blade off the stone walls. His teal eyes blazed as he all but had a temper tantrum. The ex-general could not understand why Jenova had prevented him from killing the woman who had come to challenge him. All those who had stood in his way before had died quick deaths. His beloved mother had said nothing about them. She had even ordered him to kill that Ancient, the one who claimed to be the last of her kind. She of course had lied, Jenova was an Ancient and thus the last of her kind.

"Her ancestors stole this planet from your people, our people. All of them should be mae to suffer for their sins," he snarled. That woman should have been made to die at his hand, the campion of Jenova, her devoted son. She had chosen him, him of all those who had touched her in Hojo's labs. He was hers and now she was choosing this pathetic human. The woman was no where near as strong as he, but still his mother wanted her to live and refused to tell him why. He had always thought that if she had chosen another it would have been Cloud Strife. Cloud carried her cells, but the blond could not see the gift he had been given.

"_Fool!"_ a high pitched voice hissed in his mind. The voice that was usually so gentle and soothing now sent fire through his brain. Each nerve ending burned in his skill causing him to drop his sword and clutch his head with both hands. He had upset Mother and she was punishing him. He welcomed the pain as his just reward for his anger at her. He should have never questioned Mother's motives. She was an Ancient and he was her child. If Mother wanted her alive he would have to abide by her commands.

"I just wish to know why Mother," he begged.

"_My beloved son, I am dying. What little is left of my body will die before the conditions are right to call Meteor,"_ the harsh voice whispered in his head. Teal eyes closed and his silver head bowed but not in defeat in true sadness. He was going to be alone again. There would be no more dulcet voice in his head giving him strength, the true Ancient race would die out for good.

"_Dont be weak my son. I have two final missions for you and I intend on being there for as long as I can."_ Jenova's voice coiled around his brain, easing the pain, soothing where it had moments ago caused pain. Sephiroth lifted his head, a smile playing on his lips, that is, until he heard her requests.

ooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

Tifa had no idea how long she laid ont hat cave floor chained to only Shiva knew what. She had not bothered to move, better to let Sephiroth think that she was still dying from her wounds. If she could lure him close enough she would have a chance to do some damage. Close quarters fighting was her forte. What felt like hours passed before she heard some sort of noise. It had to be Sephiroth stomping through the caves muttering and mumbling to himself. Cloud had done the same thing on a few occasions. Once at one of the reactors in Midgar, once in their return to Neibelheim, and the last time at the Temple of the Ancients. He had explained that Zephiroth and Jenova were trying to take over his body. Tifa had held him in those times, trying to ease the pain with her touch. Now, she prayed for Sephiroth to suffer that pain and more. From the sound of it he was headed in her direction.

"Come on," she whispered through clenched teeth. Sephiroth approached her stone prison but never came close ennough for her to even see him. Silently she cursed him and spat. Her hatred roiled through her body, ending in a scream that erupted from her lips. Whatever dirt and rocks she could get a hold of were trown agains the walls ro beaten into the ground. She pulled and picked at her chains until her hand were a bloody mess. The regen spell proved to be from a master materia because it healed her hands. His charity angered her futher, until she began to tear at her own flesh, screams coming form her mouth as quickly as she could draw the breath for them.

Images began to flood her mind: Cloud when they were children, the day he left to join SOLDIER, the day Sephiroth and Zach had showed up. Her life had not been breat, but it had been tolerable until then. From that day forward every memory she had was tainted with loss and pain. All the friends she had made were gone now. She had been there to hold their hands, save their lives, laugh at their joke. Now where were they? They were hiding like children, they left her to fight for them alone.

"Only Zangahn and Aeris," they were the only two who had cared, the only two who had did their best to comfort her and keep her sane and alive. Sephiroth had taken them from her. Tifa layed there and prayed for the first time in her life. She prayed to whatever gods would listen. Tifa prayed to be granted a chance for vengeance. She cared not for love anymore, she had wished for that and fate had made a mockery of her wishes.

"You've toyed with me enough, now give me the chance to strike back and defeat those who have caused me pain," her prayer was a whisper. All of her strength had been used up struggling against her restraints. Tifa could do nothing more for the time being, she would have to wait for Sephiroth to come to her.

oooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

A week had passed and Sephiroth had not bothered to look at his captive. The sight of her disgusted him; he wanted her dead. She was taking away Mother's love; she was forcing Mother to choose between them. The last thing that he wanted was to have to compete for his Mother's affection. As if that had not been enough there was her final command... request, Mother rarely commanded anything. She was dying, her people would be gone. She had gently explained to him that it was the will of all species to continue their race and she was no different. The problem was that she was only a head, very little of her body remained, rendering her unable to reproduce. This was why Tifa had been kept alive.

He knew that Mother was angry with him, but he could nto bear Tifa right now. The woman was starving and living in her own feces, the chain only went so far. Being the weak creature that she was, she would not survive long in those conditions. Sephiroth hate the reequest but he could not disappoint Mother in her final days. The question was how to go about this. He did not even know the woman's name.

"_Must I do everything for you," _Jenova screeched, making Sephiorth wince. _"Her name is Tifa Lockheart. She and Cloud are the only survivors of the Neibelheim liberation. You almost killed her then and I had to stop you. If you hadn't been so weak I would have made you take her with us."_

"She was our guide up the mountain. She led me to you Mother," Sephiroth cooed lovingly.

"_Yes, my son," _Jenova replied in the same voice Sephiroth had used. The Neibelheim 'liberation,' as she called it, was the night that Sephiroth had lost his mind and killed all of Neibelheim. Jenova had been freed and their war had begun. She explained to Sephiroth that Tifa could be convinced to forget her hatred for them. Jenova saw Tifa as little more than a caged animal that had to be fed and cleaned in order to turn her attitude around. The calamity knew not the extent of Tifa's suffering.

"Mother, she will not listen to me. I hear her prayer to gods that do not exist. She will not calm down until I am dead," Sephiroth pleaded. "Isn't there another." Sephirth was starting to become jealous of the place Tifa was taking in his Mother's heart. Mother was going to have to persuade him just as much as she would Tifa.


	5. Careful Seduction

Sorry, it took me a bit to make this chapter... There were just so many different ways that I could go. Oddly enough while I was taking a break from writing this I stumbled along a TiSeph fic that has almost a similar plot but takes place after the events of AC... It's a small world... I like TiSeph fics, I understand that it would work out really, but I feel like my way is closer to something that might happen. I mean Tifa's strong enough to have the next generation of little Jenova's... ... weird... Review!

* * *

"_Tifa,"_ a high pitched feminine voice called out into the darkness that Tifa had come to call home. She had no idea how long she remained chained up in that cave. Her ankles had been rubbed raw some time ago; her knees were bruised from where she knelt and prayed to Aeris and whatever would listen. Nothing came to her rescue, nothing even spoke to give her hope. She had been living in her own filth and only surviving dehydration because she would lick the moisture from the cave walls whenever she could. Television shows and novels never showed the true side of being a captive. They neglected the starvation, the filth, the bugs that would come to call your still living body their home. This was Tifa's life now, she was being kept alive but barely. Her body had already eaten what little bit of fat she had left. She had been able to stop her body from feasting on its own muscle mass by eating the bugs off her body. No creatures ventured close to her or else she would have killed and eaten them.

"_Tifa."_ The voice called again. Tifa had been so long in silence that she was unsure what language was. The world outside her darkness had disappeared, the planet did not exist, the people that she once knew did not exist, there was nothing but darkness and rage. She was little more than a beast. If she had light and a mirror she would have seen just the toll that her captivity had taken on her. Any excess weight she had to lose was gone, her skin was greatly bruised from her beating herself against the floor, in places she was infected, she was coated in a layer of grime that only a powerful water spell would get rid of, and her was matted with filth. Tifa had lived only a small distance away from the area that she used for her toilet. Again, she had no idea what suffering and being held captive had meant until this time.

"_Will you not listen to me Tifa?"_ the voice questioned. Jenova was doing her best to communicate with Tifa. The calamity needed caged warrior to listen, needed her to feel comforted by her. This was the same trick that she had used on Sephiroth, but thanks to Hojo injecting his son with her cells it was a much easier take over. She would have to convince Tifa that all hope was lost for this planet, that the girl was alone and there was no one was coming to save her. If she could worm her way into the girl's conscious then it would not be difficult to get her to turn her back on her planet. Jenova would give her an escape from a world that had turned its back on her.

"_How long have you been down here?"_

"Hate," was the only word that the martial artist managed to seethe, most words seemed forgotten on her tongue.

"_Hate? Do you hate me?"_

"No… him…" here words were strained as her throat was dry. There had been no moisture on the cave walls today, so Tifa had done without any liquid. Scabs and scars were starting to form on and around her mouth from the nights she had stretched it open to scream out her anger to the echoing walls. .

"_What has he done to you Tifa? Why hate him?"_

"T-took …every-everything f-from me. Alone." Thinking about all that she had lost at Sephiroth's hand brought back some of her strength. Her mission was renewed and she struggled against her bonds. She picked at the shackles with her nail-less fingers. What little bit of a voice she had left she used to shriek. It was a horrible sound, even to Jenova, the sound of a woman who was breaking. The planetary infection would never get to her while she was in this state, so Tifa was left alone in her darkness.

"Mother, she's still alive I don't see the need to do this," Sephiroth pleaded like spoiled child. He did not want to see the woman that his mother had told him he would have to take as a husband would a wife. This foul and inferior creature was to be his bride, arranged marriages were never a popular thing. Sephiroth saw Tifa as little more than an animal. He had not seen her exhibit any behavior proving that she had higher thought. In truth, he had not seen her at all, not since he had tied her up.

"_She must be kept healthy if she is to be bred, my son. If she is weak then my offspring will be weak, and I will not have my people being brought back weak."_ Jenova was getting tired of her "son's" reluctance. He would do as she commanded, but she would much rather he do it without the attitude. If she had been capable of the emotion she would have thought of him as an actual son, but he and Tifa were only vessels to carry out her will. The Ancients of this planet had almost killed her and now her strength was dwindling. Her initial plan had to been to feed on the lifestream of this planet to bring herself back to full strength, but that had failed. She had fallen into a deep slumber, only to awaken at the hands of Gast and Hojo. Hojo had given her Sephiroth, the strongest vessel she could ever want and because of her, he had grown to be more powerful. She now needed another host if her legacy were to continue through this solar system.

Sephiroth all but dragged his feet has he marched towards the cave where Tifa had been tied up. Almost a month had passed since the pathetic creature had come to kill him, now she was the one on the verge of death. The nose of the once Shinra General scrunched as he sniffed the air. The smells coming from the cave offended even his nose and he was used to the smell of death and decay. She smelled almost as bad as the battlefields had when he took over Wutai a lifetime ago.

"_Put her to sleep before you go in there,"_ Jenova hissed at her "son." She was sure that the sight of Sephiroth would set the girl off again. Jenova could see the hate that the girl bore; it was the only thing that kept her alive in this place, a true testament to her strength and will. Tifa would be as fun to break as Sephiroth.

Obedient to his mother, Sephiroth cast a sleep spell on Tifa before entering the cave. He used a water spell to clean her and the floor up, washing away all the dirt, grime, and feces. On her infected wounds, he used first and Esuana and then a Cure3. Before he left he dropped a cooked beast and cast a Regen spell. All of this was done as quickly as possible, in Tifa he only saw a means to carry on his mother. She was a tool with which he would build the future.

"_In a few days, we'll inject her with a large number of my cells."_ This pained Sephiroth the most to do. He would have to take a large number of his mother's cells, killing her faster, and give them to the worthless being.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Tifa started to count her days by when she would hear Sephiroth's footsteps and then be put to sleep. At first she would not eat the food that was brought for her. She decided that death would be a better choice than to receive the mercy of her enemy. Then there was that pesky voice that continued to echo in her mind. Tifa was unsure if it was her own starved mind playing tricks on her or Sephiroth. If it were the silver hair freak, then why was he did he continue to question her hate of him. He knew that he had taken everything she had ever cared from her, he was the reason why she was alone.

Well, he was not the full reason why she was alone. Her friends could have continued with her; Cloud did not have to give up and give in to his own despair. She had remained strong while they had folded. But that was Sephiroth's fault was it not? He had killed Aeris and their hope… No, their hope had died because of them right? They controlled their own emotions; they had given up hope because they were weak. They should have been the ones to die, not Aeris. She had went to face Sephiroth alone, she had challenged the man that they all feared.

"_She knew she could not win though,"_ the voice was back in Tifa's mind. _"Rather than believe in the power of the group, she abandoned you all to fight a losing battle."_

"She was strong," Tifa groaned into the faint red glow that was the cause of the Regen spell.

"_Then she would still be alive today; she would have taken you with her, adding to her own strength. She knew she was going to die, that's why she ran away from you and the planet. She died alone and a coward, begging for her own death."_

Tifa knew the voice was no longer her own, she would never think such things about Aeris… would she? Aeris had just run away after the group left the Temple of the Ancients, but she had believed that she was the only one who could stop Sephiroth and Jenova. She had taken up the battle that most of the Ancients had died fighting, that was not cowardice. But if all but her mother had died fighting Jenova then what could she do as one person. Aeris had known that she was not going to make? How could she have thought otherwise? Tifa's hands seized her head, squeezing tight around her ears. She hoped that would stop the voice bouncing around her brain, but Jenova would not relent. Breaking through Tifa's beliefs and defenses was necessary, only then could she plant the proper seed in Tifa's mind about Sephiroth.

* * *

I don't know if I like this direction... Should Tifa go nuts and fall for it or should she hold out longer?


	6. Breaking of the Wills

Wow! Sorry everyone, this chapter took me forever. It's not that I did not want to write it, I just kept starting and hating what I was doing. So after a terrible day, during which I had a semi-nervous breakdown and threw a tempertantrum (to my adviser, a monk, and one of my best friends) I've finally cranked out this chapter. Thank you all for your support. I love the reviews and followings! It really kept reminding me that I should get this done. There aren't enough SephTi fanfics (maybe because she hates the very fiber of his being). I also realized that I want to start seeing some Reeve/Tifa fics! They would be an odd couple but I feel like it might work.

Anyway! Keep up your support and I should have another chapter by tomorrow.

As always I own nothing and make no money from this. I just like borrowing Square-whatever-they-are-now's characters for my own fun.

* * *

Day fifteen, by her count, at least that was what she thought of it as. He had visited her holding cave fifteen times, each time bringing some sort of food and dousing her with water; but never before putting her to sleep first. Not once had she seen his face since their fight in the crater mouth; but, the memory of those arrogant features haunted her in the darkness of the cave. Then there was the high pitched, screeching voice that plagued her ears and mind. The voice had never revealed who it belonged to and Tifa began to believe that the voice was her own warped and twisted mind. Whispers of Aeris' abandonment and her friends weaknesses grew bolder to be should of the weakness of all life forms who refused to fight for the lives. Tifa agreed with the screeching voice in her mind. Why should she alone fight for their salvation when they themselves refused to life a finger to help her? If they were content with their own deaths then she would do nothing to save them. Killing Sephiroth was her only goal. If he had not killed those that she had loved then she would have been more than happy to take up his cause. The world had not been there in her hours of need, they cared not what happened to them now. They were weak and pathetic. Death was too good for them. Why should they be allowed to return to a planet that they had forsaken? Why should they be allowed peace in an afterlife when they cared naught for their physical lives?

By day thirty Tifa did not know who she carried more hatred for, Sephiroth or humanity. Both deserved to perish for their crimes, but she had no means to eliminate mankind. Sephiroth had the black materia, that weakling, Cloud, had seen to that. He planned on calling upon Meteor and ending everything. Could she simply wait it out until the end, would that make her like the rest of the despised human race? Was she strong enough to use the black materia on her own? It was at this time that Jenova made her presence known to Tifa. She told Tifa that she could give the starved girl the power to use the black materia. For days, Tifa refused to listen to the planetary blight. Her mind could still recall what was inscribed on the walls of the Temple of the Ancients. Jenova was the cause of all that Sephiroth had done. The Calamity was no friend to Tifa. This in no way deterred Jenova. The parasite had to continue her race and Tifa was to be the vessel. She would continue Jenova's species.

"_Son, you must take my cells and put them in her body. Then I will be able to control her. You must hurry, the time to call upon the Meteor is near,"_ Jenova hissed to her son. Sephiroth was still reluctant but he had seen strength in the captive, Tifa Lockheart. She had still trained her battered body with restraints attaching her to the walls. She had even managed to grow stronger though he only left her enough food to keep her barely alive until the next time he was brow beaten by Mother to visit her cave. Though she was a lowly human she would suffice to carry enough of his mother's celss for them to create a half breed child.

"Mother, I do not wish to weaken you prematurely."

"_You're done droning on about my choice I see,Wheezed the high pitched voice of Jenova. __添__es I am sure that now is the time. You know what to do, the same that was done to you with the Mako injections. You must do both at once with her."_

"She is too weak for that, we risk damaging what we seek to use,he commented knowing that there was possibly no other vessel on this planet. 展ho else would we use if this one becomes unstable or succumbs to the Mako poisoning?"

"_She's weak now because of you!"_ snarled Jenova. _鉄__he's to bear your children to continue on my race and you starve her, allow her to bruise herself, and live in her own filth! Do you think that I agree with your treatment of creature that is to bear my progeny?"_ Jenova would have lashed out with power at Sephiroth as she had done before, but in her weakened state she had to save what strength she had to give to Tifa.

"Forgive me Mother,Sephiroth pleaded, bowing his head. He knew Mother was weak or else she would have punished him. He had taken advantage of that state, knowing that she could not punish him for neglecting their captive. But what could he do to tame that beast that was chained to the wall in the cave. If he let her loose then she would certainly attack him again, causing him to harm her and have to chain her to the wall again. He could feed her better, but at the rate that she was getting stronger he was not sure that was such a good idea. And as for living in her own filth, they were in a cave and she was a captive.

"You can keep her chained up, but make her more comfortable!"

Sephiroth took his mother's words to what little piece of a heart that he had left. He set about gathering what he needed to make Tifa a makeshift room. If she were to be at her strongest she would need a bed and clothes to keep her from freezing in the temperatures. He did not have one because sleep was not something he required, at least not every night. Cold was not a concern for the General either; the intense Mako treatments he received as a child and young Soldier made him impervious to most extreme temperatures. He had to find longer chains, but not long enough that she could fight easily. This could easily be remedied by a collar with a shorter chain. He could easily move her around the room and chain her by this to different locations. A wash basin was a must because he was not going to continue to hose her down with water spells and giving her her own materia was out of the question.

"_That should be sufficient, though there was no need for such a bed,"_ Jenova commented upon Sephiroth's completion of the scarce room. The bed that she spoke of was a queen sized mattress with dozens of pillows and blankets. It was what he had been able to gather in the wreck and ruin that was the towns of the Northern Continent.

"I want no harm to come to your progeny mother,Sephiroth muttered. Now that his task for the well being of Tifa was taken care of he had only one more task to complete. The tools that he would need were in Mother's chamber. It was a task that he wanted to part of. He would have to harvest a large number of Mother's cells. The majority would be directly injected into Tifa, the rest would be saved for their child. _Their child_, that was an odd concept to him. Never before had Sephiroth thought of such things. He assumed that he and Mother were God like and that through her he would always remain. Mother had told him of other worlds that she had been too and it seemed that she had been alive for eons. It was only because of the pesky creatures of this planet that she was dying.

But he would have to fertilize this creature, that animal. The entire act seemed wrong to him, but if Mother thought her the perfect candidate for this then he would not ignore her dying wish. He supposed that it was the will of all organisms to pass on their genetic material, but the process had never occurred to him after the Neibelheim liberation of Mother. There had been women here and there, but he was more caught up in Shinra and Soldier to pay much attention to any particular one of them.

* * *

So is there some freakish change of heart in store for Tifa and Sephiroth? Think that they're ready to start playing mommy and daddy? This fic is actually getting more and more comical as I write it... ... at least to me anyways

Thanks for reading, love you guys!


	7. The Bonds Breaks

This came out quickly. A special thanks to Kick-It-Aus Style-Mal's and sickweirdo, your support and reviews has kept me going. No I haven't proof read anything and I apologize for that, but sometimes you write faster than you can edit.

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money from anything.

* * *

"Mother," whispered Sephiroth as he gazed upon the dying ball of flesh that he called mother. She was nothing like what he had freed from the reactor in Neibelheim years ago; she was a shadow of her former self. Her voice was barely a whisper in his mind now. The ever present voice in his head was quiet as she could not waste the energy to communicate with him. Now all she could do was wait for Tifa to be with a child so Sephiroth could take the remainder of her body and deposit it in the fetus that would grow to be the next in her race. It disgusted her that she had to use two humans to create a half breed, but as all creatures willed, she had to pass on her genetic material. Sephiroth had laid her to wait in a strong pool of Mako, hoping that it would prolong her life as the cells he needed to harveset would have to be alive for them to become part of the offspring.

"Be quick," panted the weak but still shrill voice of the Calamity. Without delay Sephiroth went to retrieve Tifa and set about his task. He cast the strongest sleep spell that he and a stop spell as well. This would keep her asleep and still while he worked. He unchained and washed Tifa, carrying her to the chamber that he had prepared for her. From his education with Shinra and reading the files on his own creation and testing he knew where he should inject her with Mother's cells. Staring at the limp, naked form of this woman he was struck by just how weak she indeed was. He began to second guess Mother's choice, but resolved to continue with her dying wish. If this was what his Mother wished to be he would not their people die. He would ensure that she would live on through his offspring to end world full of weak creatures. Only the strong would inhabit the universe. He would ride the hollowed out planet he was on now to destroy other worlds.

The first of the injections was directly into Tifa's brain stem, the second was to the base of her spine. Even with the strong sleep and stop spells Tifa's body jerked as the cells of his mother began to slowly take over. The sight of this brought back memories of him being strapped down to lab tables in Hojo's labs as the mad scientist injected him countless times. There had been no sleep spells then, nothing to numb his pain. This creature was being treated better than he ever had been and she was getting the opportunity to carry out his mother's people. The third and forth injections were tricky, he had to locate her reproductive organs and deliver the shots there. With the use of a small surgical drill he was able to put the next shots into her bone marrow. The final was to her heart. Before he could continue Sephiroth used a Cure3 on Tifa to make sure she would heal enough to begin the Mako treatments. .

As he worked, he knew that when she awoke she would curse him further and be stronger than she had ever been. He would have to keep a constant watch over her to make sure that she did not escape and turn against him. She would awake a stronger creature, a more acceptable vessel for his and Jenova's purpose. Sephiroth took a small break to study his work. He could see her veins turn color and bulge against her skin. Her body would try to fight off Jenova's cells, but ultimately the will of his mother would win out.

"Soon she will be perfect Mother," Sephiroth whispered. Not wishing to delay any further, Sephiroth cast another stop and sleep spell and picked Tifa up. Her body temperature had spiked as her body tried to fight off what it thought of as an infection. Sephiroth cursed her human body for treating the gift that his mother had given it in this manner. Tifa was carried to a pool of Mako energy, similar to the one that his mother had been laid in. With a small knife Sephiroth made dozens of small cuts in her body so the Make could seep into her blood stream easier. This would strengthen her and feed his mother's cells that were now in Tifa's body. This process would take a number of days, during which Sephiroth kept Tifa asleep and in the pool of Mako.

"_Will you not do this for me Tifa? I have given you the power to squash your enemies and in return I only have this very simple request,"_ the weak voice of Jenova whispered to the unconscious Tifa. It was a dream world in which Tifa was awake, but confined to a bed. Jenova was in a form that no living being had seen. She was whole, complete, the way she had been when she first crashed from the sky generations ago. _"You agree that those on this planet should not be allowed to continue. If they refuse to fight to save the planet that gave them life then it should be taken from them, so why then refuse the means to do just that?"_

"Everything that has happened has been because of you!" Tifa shouted. She struggled against her restraints, but was unable to break free.

"_If you would accept me, you would be able to free yourself. You are only bound by your mind. Why hesitate, why perish with them? You do not deserve the death that is in store for them, you fought, you lived, even when Sephiroth was tried to kill you. No one has survived his blade except for you and that was without my help."_

"They why would I need you to help me now," she hissed as pain racked through her body. The pain had to be coming from somewhere, but it was nothing in this dreamworld. She did not want to imagine what Sephiroth was doing to her to cause this much pain. When she finally escaped this, she would kill him and what remained of Jenova.

"_Child, you need not worry about killing me. I am already dying,"_ whispered Jenova coming to sit on the edge of the bed that Tifa was chained to. The somber expression on the face of Jenova struck Tifa as odd. It made her stop; it was a look that she had seen in the mirror more than once. Tifa knew what pain and sorrow lurked behind a look such as that one. Her mind rebelled against her heart. She should hate this creature, she should be trying to kill it; but, all she wanted to do now was reach out and touch it. Jenova had found her way in. While the expression was genuine, it gave her leverage over Tifa.

"_My people, have been hunted and killed for aiding in a process that works its way slowly through all species. We simply want the strongest to thrive, not be held back by the weak. We wish for those to inhabit a world to better it, not steal from it. We wish them to protect the worlds that have nurtured them. Is it so wrong to cut off the weak?"_

"No," was Tifa's only reply. Jenova's reasoning was not illogical. She did not seem as hell bent on destruction as Sephiroth. She was too weak to carry out the purpose of her lifeforms but she had a vessel to do that for her.

"_I was strong, but I was tricked. I was fooled by the Ancients of this planet. I accepted them as creatures able to preserve and protect their planet, but they turned against me as I wished to leave this place. They thought the purpose of my species was cruel. They imprisoned me. To do that they had to sacrifice almost all of their people, allowing weaker humans to take their place on this planet,"_ Jenova hissed. Betray was something else that Tifa could understand. Her friends had betrayed her, they had left her side and given up on their planet. They had betrayed Aeris' hope just as Aeris' had betrayed Tifa to die alone. They were all traitors to the planet.

"Lies," Tifa's mind screamed. The creature was duping her, lying to her so that she would consent to its wishes. Tifa wondered if it would be so wrong to accept Jenova to rid the planet of those who would not protect it. The planet would heal, it would start anew. She reached a hand out towards Jenova. The chain pulled taut, but it broke. Tifa had always followed her heart over her logic; it was what had endeared her to her former friends, had kept her going, had driven her north to the crater, had forced her to fight against Sephiroth, and finally it was what broke her bonds in this dream world to reach for Jenova.

"What must I do to rid this planet of the calamity known as man?" she asked the creature before her.

_"Call upon Meteor and bear my progeny to ensure that the existence of all shall be saved from weak peoples."_ Jenova smiled at Tifa. Her plan had worked, Tifa was hers to command while she still lived. And when she died, her race would continue to rain down destruction on those too weak to have the privilege of living.

* * *

I should actually have the next chapter up by late tonight. I forgot how much I really like this fic.

I thought Jenova was going to have to have a purpose to raining down destruction on random planets. It paints Jenova and the Ancients in a whole new light. Damn Tifa for being ruled by her emotions and heart more than her head. She feel for it. Now you decide if Jenova's story is real or not. Put yourself in Tifa's shoes, what would you chose?


	8. Awakening

So it was def. a fight to get this uploaded. My thanks out to Llyssa-maiden, lollipop99, Oncinlity, and Icesythe for fav'ing this story. Things start to get a little weird and OOC here, but it's all in good fun. Enjoy and review!

As always Square owns everything, including me :) (at least that's how I feel about it)

* * *

Blinding light and pain were her first sensations upon waking up from her materia induced slumber. She was still laying on her back in the pool of Mako and her body was still scored with dozens of cuts. Sephiroth had kept those wounds open but he had used cures to ease her pain and prevent her from bleeding out. There was a chain around her neck but her limbs were left free. The pain shooting through every nerve kept her still. Tifa was more focused on adjusting her eyes to the brilliant light. Years of training had taught her to ignore the pain but seeing was the difficult thing at the moment. She attributed her trouble to being unconscious for a number of days but after minutes of trying to adjust the brilliance of her surroundings remained unchanged. It took her awhile to realize that this change was caused by something in her. Then her dreamworld came crashing back to her brain. She had Jenova's cells in her body and she was lying in a pool of Mako. The Calamity was in her very being and would be in the child she was to bear. The future of this planet and countless others was in her hands.

"I shall cleanse this world," she whispered in a hoarse voice. Slower her mind became accustomed to her new heightened senses. She scanned the room and her eyes came to rest on the silver haired Sephiroth. He was seated, motionless, but awake, on a rock surrounded by empty vials of ethers. He had been awake and using magic to make the process easier on her. Tifa was schocked that he would have done such a kind act but if it was at the command of Jenova then he would have complied. The man she had worshiped and then hated was now to be the father of her child. Tifa had come a long way in her short life. She had always imagined herself being married to Cloud and when that fail Aeris was her next love. They both had abandoned her and show she had made a pact with former enemies to bring about the end of them all.

"When will the pain go away," she croaked to Sephiroth. She still hated him to the bottom of her withered heart, but he was now a tool that she could use. Once she was with child she could kill him, but now her concern was repaying the debt she owed to Jenova.

"It remains as long as the exposure does," he stated coldly. He cared not about her discomfort now. She would have to deal with the pain. He found it odd that she was not in more pain but that had to be the result of low level exposure when she lived in Neibelheim. She was tough but she was little more than a forced half-breed. A human given the power of a great people.

"I want to repay my debt to your mother as soon as possible. She has given me a great gift," her voice cracked from the combination of a dray throat and mouth. Tifa wondered if the spring of Mako was drinkable but quickly pushed that idea away as foolish.

"Mother will be pleased, but the process must be completed before we can continue. I will not risk damage to you that may harm her progeny." Shephiroth had moved nothing but his mouth. He looked to be a talking statue. Those teal eyes raked over her body, taking in any slight changes. The major change had been in her eyes, they had brightened drastically to become a glowing blood red. She would be a great deal stronger when he removed her from the pool and allowed her to recover. He did not wish for her to ever recover fully because there might be the chance that they were now on an equal playing field, but Mother wanted her to as healthy as possible to carry the child.

Now that she was awake they had an awkward moment of silence. In this silence they both thought about Jenova's progeny. They would have to copulate in order to produce such a being. It was something that both had known, but neither had given thought to the process. They would have to lie with each other in order for this child to be conceived. Tifa would have to find a way to "do the nasty" with her worst enemy and Sephiroth would have to mate with an inferior being. The thought was not pleasing to either, but it was to be a necessary evil.

"How much longer til this process done enough for me fulfill my promise," Tifa asked. She would not use the words with Sephiroth as if somehow not saying it out loud would make it untrue. It was a childish belief but one that Sephiroth would agree with. This was a process, not an act of passion, hate, love, or whatever emotion could be attributed to sex. While he did not like what he would have to do, he was relieved at her eagerness. He knew she was in pain, but she was willing to get this deed out of the way as quickly as possible. That won her a few points with him. This was not something that either of them would enjoy beyond the scope of what the physical act dictated. He was still wary that she might try to kill him though.

"_She is most eager,"_ Jenova whispered through his mind. _"That is always preferable in a mate."_

"_She is a vessel to continue your line Mother, nothing more,"_ Sephiroth responded. He was growing more reluctant by the hour, but now that Tifa had Jenova's cells in her he had no other choice. He could not remove the cells to transfer them to another being. He would have to make due with what he had. In the end, there could have been worse choices. The part of him mind that was still male, told him that his mother had made an attractive choice. This part of Sephiroth's mind had not spoken to him in years; well it had, he had just ignored it. There were always more important things to do than succumb to the temptations of the flesh. He found his gratification in following the command of him mother. She had never steered him wrong; that was why he complied with her request to mate with this human creature. The male part of his brain, was feeding the rest with images of all that he could do to and with her.

"How much longer?" she asked again impatiently. Tifa could live with pain, but only for so long, especially when her only distraction was ignoring her. The irritation fed the pain, making it worse. She gritted her teeth and did her best to ignore it.

"That is enough for now, we will continue later," Sephiroth answered her at length. Tifa tried to stand up but the thick metal collar around her neck was attached to the wall in such a way that it only allowed her to rise to her knees. It took her a moment to think past the annoyance, but she remembered that she should be stronger now. She strained her aching body against the bonds that held her in place. These chains were stronger than the ones he had used to keep her in her cave, but not strong enough to hold her. With a grunt she broke the chain, falling forward to her hands and knees. When she looked up to smile cruelly at Sephiroth she found that she was staring directly into the point of his masamune. She might have been stronger than she was before but he was still stronger and faster.

"Always remember that I am of Mother and you are nothing but a forced half-breed," he snorted. Indeed, she was stronger than she had been before; but she was still weak compared to him. Tifa still smiled up at him. It was a feral and dangerous look, one that said, 'I might be yours for now, but the tides will change.' Tifa had found the reports of Sephiroth's creation. She knew that he was not Jenova's child, what he had done to her had been done to him. The only difference was that he had a lifetime of treatments while her's had been rushed. She leaned forward and pressed her cheek to the broadside of his blade.

"And remember I have a planet full of parasites to get rid of. I'll worry about killing you later," she muttered gently kissing the sharp piece of metal. She knew her actions meant abasement and a pledge of servitude to him, but the attitude that she put behind it was mocking. Sephiroth knew that she would be good to her word, but as soon as Meteor was summoned there would no trusting her unless her hatred for weak creatures would grow stronger than her hatred of him. "May I stand master," she asked rising to her feed, voice thick with scorn and mockery.

"You will eat and rest, then we will continue," he said coldly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to walk beside him. He would not give her his back.

"_I do have some pride and honor, I'd never attack my enemy's back,"_ Tifa hissed through his mind. Since they both had Jenova's cells in their bodies, they could communicate without vocalization. Tifa was testing her new powers and found them to be thrilling.

"It would be wise to show restraint," he stated applying more pressure to her arm. He made sure to squeeze over one of the many cuts. Tifa hissed again as she was dragged through the winding caves of the Norther Crater. She expected to be returned to the dark cave that she had been held in previously, where ever that was. Surprise was her only emotion when Sephiroth shoved her through an opening that held what appeared to be an actual bedroom. There were torches for light, not that she needed much now, a basin for her to wash in, a fire for warmth, a small amount of furniture, and a bed that seemed just too large. From her place on the floor where he shoved her Tifa looked around her in awe.

"So you couldn't give up some comforts," she laughed, not bothering to get up.

"Mother wished no harm to come to her progeny which meant you were to be comfortable," he answered not moving from the entrance. Tifa rolled her eyes, the man had some serious mommy issues, but she would only have to put up with him for a matter of time.

"Speaking about this progeny," she said making quotations in the air. Before she could continue she was struck with a surge of power. It buckled her elbows, which had been supporting a great deal of her weight, and healed the cuts on her body. Her spine bowed as she felt more of Jenova's cells awakening in her body. "Shiva, does it always feel like this?" she asked. Sephiroth said nothing, just remained motionless by the entrance to Tifa's room.


	9. Hot Bodies and Hot Springs

There is a good reason why there are no stories about Sephiroth having some sort of mistress while he was a general (in the FF world anyways, there are tons of fics). Why must we women be such nags? Don't get it? You will after this chapter. Square owns all, including my soul. Thanks for the support ya'll :)

Ugh! There are some serious formatting issues at work here :(

* * *

Tifa laid down on the bed that Sephiroth had put in the room. She was not tired, but just felt that she should rest of a bit. She had been bruising her fists against walls, testing just how strong she had become. It was almost unfathomable just what Jenova cells and Mako could do to her. Stones that she never imagined being able to break through were a breeze to her. The cave was filled with rubble and debris from her fun. She had not bothered putting on the clothing the Sephiroth had brought for her. He had seen her nude enough so what was a few more hours. While she laid on the bed she idly fingered the collar around her neck and its broken chain. She thought about trying to break it off but knew that would only result in Sephiroth putting her to sleep and putting it back on. For the time being she had to play the perfect subservient pet. It would be tough, but she had waited this long to kill him, she could wait a little longer. He still held the black materia and the means to call Meteor, so he could be in charge until that task was complete. Her only job was to grow stronger.

"So you just sit around here all day?she asked bored with her surroundings. She had seen him in just about every town she had ventured through with her former friends. He had left a wake of dead bodies behind him, but now he was doing nothing but sitting around the crater watching her. "Can't we go out so I can actually test my powers? How am I supposed to know if I'm getting stronger?At first he said nothing. She was stronger, but he did not want to risk injury to her.

"I'll not risk injury to your body," was all that he said finally.

"No one could touch me before all of this, what makes you think they could now. Besides I'm not pregnant," Tifa was growing impatient. What did he expect her to do? If she was left in a cave with him all day, she was sure to try to attack him. "I don't need materia, just my gloves and boots."

"No."

"If I'm stuck here with you with nothing else to do, I'm going to kill you," she stated matter of factly while getting up from the bed. Tifa moved around the room looking for clothing. What she found was not her old skirt, shirt, and suspenders but something new. The new skirt that was tossed in a pile by the wash basin was surprisingly shorter than the one she had always worn. The leather was that shiny, almost latex leather. The top was of the same material, only it was silver instead of white. There were silver loops and buckles for shoulder straps. Tifa wondered just how the top was going to stay up on her chest as she fought, but decided that it might be tight enough to just stay on its own. The last two pieces of clothing for the outfit were boots and a cape. The cape was black, fur lined leather. The boots seemed to match the top and skirt. They were the same black vinyl leather and looked as if they would go half way up her thighs.

"Ummm... really?" she asked arching an eyebrow and looking the the silver haired general. He had no response, they had just been the first intact outfit that was left in a store in Icicle town. Well, perhaps there had been some male subconscious decision to stop looking at that point, but it was nothing that he was going to admit out loud.

"There is something else too," he muttered. This woman was dead set on complaining about everything. She had nothing to do, she wanted her Mako treatments over as soon as possible, she wanted different clothing, she wanted to kill him. Sephiroth groaned internally but said nothing else.

"This thing?" Tifa muttered pulling out a white dress. It was more some kind skimpy sleeping gown, full of lace and silk and a low cut front. She shrugged, he was a man after all. He could not help picking out things that appealed to him. At least he had avoided leather and metal. Tifa chose to dress in the leather skirt and top. She left off the cape because with all the torches in the room, she was starting to get a little warm. "Aren't you getting hot?" she asked. Sephiroth was starting to get annoyed with her. This woman never seemed to shut up. No wonder he had only bothered to bed them when he was younger and in soldier, if they were all half the nag that this one was he would have killed them before the enemy had the chance.

Tifa dressed and went to look at herself in the broken mirror that was placed on the floor. She could not help but like the way that she looked in her new clothes. The tight fitting top held her gently in place but allowed for her to move without fear of falling out. The skirt was a lot smaller than she was used to but it still covered her enough when she moved. She was quickly done playing dress and went back to pacing the room. Rather than focus on her confinement Tifa went to practicing martial arts, it had kept her occupied before but without a target to test her new strength on, she was just going through the motions.

"Come," Sephiroth said standing up. He was getting annoyed sitting around watching the busybody move about the room. Granted, she had looked rather appealing while doing whatever she was doing. Sephiroth bit his tongue to drive away the thought.

"Do I need my cape?" she asked. This was a change, had he finally gotten sick of sitting around too? Tifa doubted that, other than killing and going crazy she doubted Sephiroth had any hobbies. When he did not respond, she grabbed the cape and went to his side,knowing that he would not start walking until she was at his side. "Where are we going?"

Mideel." Tifa grew excited at his words. She was going to get to test out her new found strength. She was sure that the vacationing people down there would be fun to kill. If they would not stand up to defend their planet they did not deserve to bask in hot springs. The springs would boil red with their blood. A smile crept over her lips as she thought about how she was saving the planet from their corrosive lives.

The trip to Mideel had gone faster than Tifa imagined especially since they had taken a chocobo there. Somehow Tifa never imagined Sephiroth riding a chocobo to get around. The man could actually fly, but he had explained that he generally only did so to leave a place quickly. Other than those rare occasions he rode his specially bred black bird. Once they were just outside the town they watched the people for a bit. They seemed unconcerned with the state of their world. Tifa's rage boiled hotter than any of the springs. She saw nothing but red before charging forward, ahead of Sephiroth ready to kill all.

Hours later Tifa relaxed in the spring, her clothes had been abandoned in a bloodly pile. Using her fingers, she scrubbed the drying blood from her hair and face. Her new found strength and speed had been terrifying at first, but as she became more accustomed to it she began to feel it was natural. Sephiroth had joined her in the water. After their slaughter-fest and post bloodbath activities he might have needed a scrub and a hot bath. He settled in across the spring from her, a little awkwardly. Tifa was not happy with what they had done, but they had been so overcome by the moment that it had seemed natural then.

"So I might be pregnant," she said nonchalantly before dunking her head. When she came back up Sephiroth was still sitting in the same position. He might have moved but the blood spatter on his chest and arms said that he had not bothered to try to wash himself. Those cold and glowing eyes were trained on her red ones. Tifa took this to be his look of shock, though it was just as emotionless as all of his other looks.

"Mother will be pleased if you are," he said starting scrub himself clean. Sephiroth was still confused about the situation that had passed. He had not been able to resist her blood stained body or the way she flowed from one move to the next. Finally, he had seen why she was Mother's choice for a vessel. This creature had adapted to and accepted Mother's cells and used them to the best of her ability. She had also take true joy in ending the lives of these parasites. If she were not so hell bent on killing him he would have said that one day they would have made a good team.

* * *

So some parts were cut out because I couldn't very well post them on here. When I get them written I'll let ya'll know and if you want the missing pieces i'll message you the link. It's a little X-rated. But yes, Tifa and Seph have done the nasty... after slaughtering all of Mideel (something had to work as foreplay ;) they're lunatics after all) Reviews please!

I've done today's tarot reading and peered into my crystal ball only to see a rag-tag group of people led by some spikey headed fool coming up. :) Yay! Old friends/new enemies!


	10. Frenimies

So my other stories might have to be moved to another account or I'm going to have to start consolidating chapters. FF won't let me have more than 15 documents. Either way, here's another update. I might not get to anymore updates out til this weekend (2 tests coming up). Either way, check it out and review!

* * *

Tifa and Sephiroth had returned to Norther Crater after their exploits in Mideel. Tifa had to continue her daily treatments in the Mako pool and Sephiroth had to prepare to call Meteor. It would be easier with two of them. He no longer saw Tifa as too much of a lesser being, she was not equal, but she was above the rest of the humans on the planet. Since one time was not enough to guarantee that Tifa was pregnant they had to continue to copulate daily. Sex to both of them was a duty, but a duty they had grown rather fond of. Tifa still hated Sephiroth, but began to recognize the importance of the act. Her body would not last forever and their child would take over where they left off. It would travel the universe to save multiple planets from those who would not protect them.

"We have visitors," Sephiroth muttered a few days later as he lie on the bed in Tifa's little cave. Tifa was washing herself. She did not bother to turn around to his words, she just dried herself and was forced to dress in the white gown. She had not worn it, but her other outfit reeked of death and dried blood. Both Sephiroth and Tifa felt their presence, they were in the Forgotten City. "It appears your allies have found you."

"I'll get rid of them," she said itching at the metal collar around her neck. She had never bothered to remove it or the chain. It was a reminder that she was still a prisoner, bound by her promise to Jenova. She would remove it once her child was born and Sephiroth was dead.

"I'll not let harm come to the vessel for Mother's progeny," he said standing up.

"I can handle them," she groaned pulling the gown over her head. "At least watch from the shadows or something."

"What do you mean Tifa was with him?" a confused blonde asked the usually stoic figure of Vincent Valentine. "That doesn't make any sense Vince."

"Naw, don' make no damn sense! She hate dat guy more'den she hates Shinra! He's tha one dat took everythin' from 'er," rumbled the deep bass voice of Barrett. "Had ta be someone else."

"Tif wouldn't team up with that creep, no how, never in a million years," blathered Yuffie. "She's got waaaayyy more sense then that."

"What happened when we split up Cloud?" Nanaki was the only voice of reason in the general clamor of the group.

"Well, we kept heading north but I came back here to the Forgotten City and..."

"What about Tifa, where did she go?" Nanaki interrupted Cloud. In the month they they had not seen each other it was clear that the blonde boy had not bothered to buy a clue. He was still the same semi-airheaded, emotional deadpan that he had always been.

"I don't know?" he admitted with a shrug after trying to think for a few minutes. "I thought she would go with one of you guys?"

"Yer a damn fool, ya know that. Some $!& man you are, leavin' Tifa all the #% alone so ya can be some damn mopey ass fool," Cid bellowed. The pilot lunged forward at Cloud, scimitar ready in his hand. He was stopped by Vincent, but Barrett had his gun arm already trained on Cloud's head. Tifa had been one of his best friends, she had watched his daughter, well Dyne's daughter. Marlene was back in Corel with her real dad. Barrett had found Dyne near death in a cave after having tried to kill most of Corel. He had even pulled a gun on Barrett and Marlene. Barrett was able to talk the crazed man down and get him to accept his daughter. Dyne still refused to go into town but he and Marlene were getting to know each other. Barrett had hoped that he could let Dyne meet Tifa, so he could meet the woman that Marlene blathered on about.

"Calm down, clearly Tifa is still alive if Vincent saw her in Mideel," Nanaki said pacing back and forth. Nanaki had been startled when word reach him in Cosmo Canyon that Tifa was spotted with Sephiroth down in Mideel. He was sure that Vincent had meant that Tifa had been tracking and fighting the Shinra mishap, but what Vincent had told him had been a shock. Vincent had not seen the bloodbath, but he had seen what Tifa and Sephiroth had done afterward. The lion creature could not believe it. He had called the rest of the group and got them all to meet at the Forgotten City. All that Vincent and Nanaki had divulged was that Tifa had been spotted with Sephiroth.

"But she's Sephiroth's slave," Cait Sith chimed in.

"So we can save her. Tifa would turn on Sephiroth at any chance she got, I'm sure she just hasn't had the chance to yet," said Cloud optimistically. He had spent most of his time in the Forgotten City, praying for Aeris to help him stop Sephiroth. He also wanted the woman to magically rise from the dead. He had barely said a thing when Tifa had left him. Cloud cursed himself for being so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he even refused to acknowledge the existence of his best friend.

"Can't &^$!%*! ya left 'er! Spikey-headed foo'!" Barrett continued to curse and wave his gun around.

"I don't get it, why didn't you stop her? You an' Tif were supposed to be best friends right? You don't leave your best friends,do you," accused Yuffie pointing at Cloud. What the ninja had missed was that was exactly what they all had done. They had abandoned not only the planet but each other. Yuffie and ran back to Wutai to patch up the hole between her and her father. She also fought to remove Shinra's presence from the once great nation. She wanted her people to have some sort of pride instead of just smiling and playing nice with the tourists. All that she had managed was to get Godo to agree to reject Shinra. The father and daughter were now a team to free Wutia in the little time that they had left. But all that had been put aside when her PHS rang with the news that Tifa and Sephiroth were spotted together in Mideel.

"I'm surprised Yuffie, those are some pretty smart words," called Tifa's voice from beyond the shadows. The fighter walked forward enough that she was seen by the group of people she had previously called friends. "Too bad using them to accuse Cloud makes you a hypocrite. Abandon your friends, isn't that what you all did?"

"You're alive Tif!" shouted Cloud bounding towards her. Just before he could reach out and hug her, she was not there. Tifa had used her new speed to move away from the blond boy.

"What the *^%#&^ hell's this nonsense 'bout you and that mother ^&%$# Sephiroth in Mideel," demanded Cid. He started to approach the girl. In Cid's eyes, Tifa was the woman that was too young and too perfect for him to even touch. She was possibly one of the only people that he thought of and treated like a real person. Before he could reach her, she slowly walked away. Her eyes were closed and down cast, she would save that surprise for after their questions.

"I was in Mideel as we Sephiroth," she answer smiling.

"Was what I saw true?" asked Vincent. His hand was resting loosely on his gun, this was not the same Tifa he knew from before.

"Was what I lived through true, was I abandoned by the people I had care so much about? Was I left for dead while chained to a wall? Did I see a planet full of people who had abandoned their planet to cower in fear?" her last were were screamed at the group of stunned people. It was then that Tifa lifted her head and let them see her glowing red eyes.

* * *

So shit just got real! I'm trying to put together a small bit more of what everyone was doing while they were gone for that month. So I neglected that Vincent saw Tifa and Sephiroth in Mideel in the last chapter, but well the group had to find out some way. Oh and in the beginning of this chapter, of course Seph and Tifa would not be cuddling cause that would make them seem too much like a happy couple. They hate each other remember :)


	11. Author's PauseThoughts

So Sephiroth's link to Kabbalah is stronger than just his name. I don't know if you Sephy fans have looked into this but I was forced into noticing this (via my class History of Jewish Thought). His name is derived from the word Sefirot, which is divine light that radiates from the unfathomable portion of god (Ein-Sof). The event called The Breaking of the Vessels occurred when the Sefirot broke the vessels that they were filling in the void of creation. When the vessels broke both light and darkness (evil) came to be in creation. It is the task of the believers in Kabbalah to recapture this divine light to bring about peace and what parallels in traditional Jewish teachings and Christianity as the messianic era. But what does this have to do with Sephiroth, the most awesome and sexy villian in all of gaming Loveless?

Well from what I got from the game was that Sephiroth (because of Hojo) can be seen as the visible extension of Jenova. Yes, you fight it, but you never actually see Jenova as a whole. If you count the can final battle with it but that can't really be what it looks like. Sephiroth's goal is to kill all humans, bring down Meteor, half destroy the planet so it can heal via the lifestream. When he does this he'll absorb some of the lifestream and become a god himself (or at least become closer to something divine) and bring about the Promised Land.

I mean clearly Sephiroth is evil but evil did come from the divine light right? I know it's somewhat of a stretch but these are my conclusions from what little bit I know. I don't claim to know that much about Kabbalah, nor will I really even, so if I'm completely off let me know. I won't be offended in fact I'll thank you for setting me straight. This is all that I've got from half a semester in my History of Jewish Thought course. Proves that I'm not really thinking about the class while I'm there.

Anyway, what do you guys think about my fic thus far? I'm kinda stuck as to what Tifa's going to do next or how it's going to end. I figured you guys could use a little break though, this is the calm before the storm. :)


	12. The Confrontation

I real update! So true to fashion of the game, Cid and Barrett do nothing but swear every other word and well Tifa confronts them...

I own nada and really like reviews!

* * *

"W-w-what the hell," Cloud stammered, though he knew the answer. Tifa's eyes were infused with Mako energy, that was why she could move to quickly. Sephiroth had subjected her to the same torturous treatments that both he and Cloud had received in the Soldier program. It was beyond cruel, but other questions quickly replaced his worry about her health, she seemed to be in beyond perfect working order. The group wanted to know why, if she was free to be there with them why had Vincent seen her with Sephiroth? Why had her body been poisoned with Mako? Why was she avoiding them?

"Tif, wats a'matter wit you?" Barrett asked as he stared at her eyes. "Your eye is all like 'dis one's," he muttered pointing at Cloud.

"It's from prolonged exposure to Mako energy Barrett, you know that," she shaking her head. "But tell me how have you all been spending this little bit of borrowed time you have left."

"Tifa, what has happened to you?" Nanaki asked.

"Ha! Now, you're concerned? Now you want to know what happened to Tifa? I didn't hide, I fought to protect everything that I had left, which by now is just a memory," she snarled at the group.

"But Sephiroth," Vincent asked, gun naked in his hand. The others looked at him as if he were crazy, but he knew that this Tifa was not the Tifa that they had known. That kindhearted woman had died.

"What about me," came the deep rumbling voice of Sephiroth from the shadows behind Tifa. Instantly, weapons were in hands and trained on the teal eyes that floated behind Tifa who did not react. She stood there grinning wickedly, frayed hair blowing in a wild mass around her. Sephiroth was there at her back and even though it was only because his mother wished no harm to come to her body, it was actually nice. Someone came to her defense, someone had come to protect her, she did not have to be the mother hen.

"Sephiroth," Cloud growled. At his once attention was gone from Tifa; it was as if she was not standing between Cloud and Sephiroth. This proved to Tifa that she had made the right choice, there would have always been something or someone else in Cloud's eyes, she would never have been the only focus of those blue eyes.

"Cloud, don't %#%$$*^ worry about that **%$^%#!. He ain't gonna do shit, we gotta get Tifa away from that #$%&*! lunatic," bellowed Cid, scimitar in hand.

"Yea, look 'ere #%$#! we're takin' Tif wit us and ain't nothin' you can do 'bout it," growled Barrett.

"I am not stopping her. The chain around her neck is not in my hands," Sephiroth said, still not stepping out into the light. He would wait for Tifa to deliver the most devastating blow, this was more enjoyable than killing them. They were so sure that they would walk up to her, say they were sorry, and she would take them back. It was what she had done hundreds of times, but now it was her turn to hurt them.

"Well, what are you waiting for Tifa," asked Cloud. His eyes were still focused on the eyes glowing behind Tifa. "We can beat him together, we can finally get back for all the people he hurt."

"Do you only care for those those who cowered and begged rather than standing up to fight for themselves?" the voice was Tifa's but the words were not. Jenova was speaking through Tifa. "You now wish to fight were you ran before, but still you fight for the wrong reasons. You fight to avenge the fallen, not preserve that which gave you life. This planet is your home, it nurtured you, gave you life, yet you care not to defend it? Even you Barrett have lost sight of what you fight for. But beyond fighting for the wrong cause, you gave up on the one who fought for you. This woman, Tifa, has fought with my son twice. She showed no fear, certain that she would emerge victorious. I have given her the means to win, to defeat the true enemy."

"Tifa this isn't you, you're being used," Cloud shouted finally turning towards Tifa.

"I ain't forgot why I fight," Barrett snarled. "It's fer tha planet, fer our children, fer Marlene and all tha others."

"Silence puppet," Jenova hissed through Tifa's lips. She then turned Tifa to face Barrett. "You say you fight for the planet but it became your own personal vendetta against Shinra, you wanted revenge for what happened in Corel. What did you care about the planet then, what do you care about it now?"

"You've got to fight Tifa, you can beat this," Cloud tried to encourage her, but the bright red eyes would not look in his direction. She looked at all the others but it was finally her turn to ignore Cloud Strife, her turn to look the other way, her turn to pick another over those that chose others over her. "Tifa look at me, I know what's going through your head, I've been there."

"And you lost the black materia what it happened," laughed the hidden general. His words were on auto pilot because his mind was focused on Tifa. Mother had saved her strength to speak through Tifa, never had she done that with him. But at the same time he could reach out to control Cloud while Mother could not. Perhaps it was only possible to play puppet master to those of the same gender? Tifa was his Mother's chosen and that the woman would not fight the control, but rather, embrace it spoke volumes about how much she wished to complete Mother's will.

"Ain't no one *#!$%! talking to you," growled Barrett.

"Why would I want to defeat the one thing that's actually done right by me in a long time?" asked Tifa, not Jenova. The Calamity had retreated for now, but through that small possession Jenova learned that Tifa had indeed become pregnant. She could rest easy that her people would live through Tifa and Sephiroth, as long as Tifa lived. She doubted either would forsake her in her death. Everything was done and the time to call Meteor was upon them. _"She is with twins,"_ Jenova whispered through Tifa and Sephiroth's mind.

"What's that supposed to mean," Yuffie chirped. "Those two are the reason you started this fight Tifa."

"They may have been the cause, but who is standing at my back now and who has their weapons drawn ready to kill me?" Tifa asked looking each of them in the eye. She relaxed knowing that her part of the bargain with Jenova was done. Sephiroth moved forward out of the shadows. He had to protect Tifa more so now, the last thing that was needed was a miscarriage. He was still about ten feet behind her, but would be quickly at her side if the need arose. Tifa placed her hands on her stomach and smiled, she would be a mother. When she was younger she had always wanted to get married and have a family, that dream was destroyed along with her home. But now, thanks to Sephiroth and Jenova, she would have a child to nurture, she could get rid of all who had forsaken both her and the planet.

"They have given me everything I wanted," Tifa whispered, turning to smile at Sephiroth. He moved closer and Avalanche flinched. When he was at Tifa's side he dropped to his knees, still wary of the armed group. He covered Tifa's hands with his own larger ones.

"Mother shall live on," he said looking up at Tifa. "Come, the time to call Meteor is now." This that Sephiroth stood and took a few steps away from her. She still would not turn his back on her, especially since he was no longer necessary except to call Meteor.

"What? What's this all about Tifa," pleaded Cloud.

"She's pregnant," Nanaki whispered after sniffing the air. He could not believe it. The intelligent and kind hearted Tifa was bearing the child of a murderous lunatic. "What pushed you to this Tifa? You could have came to any of us, we would have been there for you."

"Tifa, please come with us. We'll beat Sephiroth and everything can go back to the way it was. We'll start over." There was once a time when Tifa would have loved to hear those words from Cloud, but those days were gone.

"What pushed me to this?" she laughed, it was a bitter sound. "You did, all of you! You weren't there, you gave up, turned tail and ran. We can't go back Cloud, this is the end. You weren't there for the planet or me, now you'll die for your weakness."

"That's that $^%#! Jenova talkin' Tif, not you," said Cid. "You're a good girl an' you're still just that at heart."

"What I am is the mother of two creatures that will rid the universe of weaklings like you. What I am is savior of this planet. It'll start anew and give birth to people that will protect it," she scolded. "This is goodbye," she said turning away from them. She reached Sephiroth's side and laid a hand on his arm. He wrapped that arm around her waist to hold her as he flew off, back to Northern Crater.

* * *

What? Twins? And madness? What's the crew to do? Will they ever get the old Tifa back? What about the babies? Should Tifa and Sephiroth be having children? And Meteor? What's the deal with that?

Let me know what you're thinking!


	13. Distractions?

So I actually forgot about this fic until HiddenChaser fav'ed it.. so thanks a bunch. This chapter was actually done, just not uploaded. How do ya'll feel about AVALANCHE? I tried to keep them as close to how they might actually react as possible. Let's face it, I hate Cloud, so he gets picked on a little. Hrm? What else? Oh, I really don't know where to go after this, so it might just end here. You write your own ending.

I make nothing at all and I really really really like reviews, followings, and favs!

* * *

"The $#! are we gonna do," shouted Barrett as Tifa and Sephiroth disappeared out of sight. "She ain't the same girl we knew!"

"She let those monsters control her! We have to get her back," Yuffie said. The ninja was pacing in time with Barrett. The two were wracking their brains trying to come up with plan. They were convinced that they could talk Tifa into rejoining their side, she was forgiving, and would not just give up on such strongly bound friendships.

"That might not be an option."

"$%# you talkin' 'bout Valentine! This is Tifa we're talkin' 'bout," snarled the large black man.

"Vincent is right," agreed Nanaki. "Tifa was always there for us, but we took her for granted. She's not the same person she was before and it's because of us, not Sephiroth or Jenova. We killed who she used to be."

"But that's what Tifa does, she takes care of people. She is sweet and kind and motherly. That all couldn't have changed in just a month," Cloud chimed in scratching his head. He was at a loss. Tifa, his best friend, was going to have Sephiroth's child and help bring about the end of humanity. The girl that had helped take care of him when he was younger, the same one who made him promise to be her hero.

"You don't $*&! get it do you?" shouted Cid. "I knew you were !#%*$ clueless most of the time, but this is #^#*& ridiculous! The girl was &*#! in love with you and you just let her go! We all just let her go, expectin' her to be there if we came back." Cid hung his head, cigarette barely dangling from his mouth. They were all to blame. Never had Tifa asked anything from them expect their friendship and they had all let her down.

"But even if we do convince her to stop this, she's still going to have Sephiroth's spawn," muttered Yuffie. "Vinnie might be right. But still we gotta try, we gotta get Tifa back. How'd this happen?"

"Aeris could talk her out of this," Cloud said looking towards the center of the Forgotten City, to the lake where Aeris' body was laid to rest.

"#$! Spike! She's dead an ain't never comin' back! Yea she was a friend to all of us, but you got bigger #*&$#! problems!" snarled Barrett. "In case you ain't noticed Tifa's try'na take out the whole (*&$##!^ world!" Barrett continued to pace around waving his hands in the air. "An' unless you got a *#$%!#! plan we gotta … ..."

"Don't say it, there's another #!%^##!%! way, there's gotta be," muttered Cid dropping one cigarette only to reach for another one.

"Regardless, we have to head for Northern Crater."

"My grandmother was a twin, but her sister died when they were young," Tifa mused while washing out her leathers. She was sick of wearing the white nightie and figured she would need something more ready for fighting.

"It runs in the family and skips a generation," Sephiroth muttered sitting on the bed and staring at the entrance of the room. He was only half listening to Tifa blather on. Now that she was pregnant he would have to take the last of Mother's healthy cells and give them to the unborn children. He would be alone, with no one to whisper in his head, no one to guide him. All he would have left was her memory.

"I know this is tough on you, but it's what Jenova wanted. We can't stop now when we're so close," she said hanging up her clothes and walking to him. Without thinking about it he used an Aero spell to dry he clothes, not that he minded Tifa wearing the white lingerie, it was a welcome distraction. "You've given her two children."

"Yes," he grunted like a pouty child. It was odd seeing the imposing, heartless Sephiroth in such a state. She understood his attachment to Jenova, but she never expected to be able to say that she saw him pout. It was almost endearing, if she had not been planning to kill him as soon as she possibly could. Her mothering instinct kicked in and she sat down beside him, resting her hand on his knee. Sephiroth did not move, not even to glance at her hand. The two had not touched outside the time they spent procreating.

"Jenova was the best thing that ever happened to this planet and each of us, and she'll live on through her progeny." There was no response from the silver haired man so she gave up and opted to give him something else to think about. "What do we have to do to summon Meteor?"

"It's just a casting the materia, but not for a few days," he said finally glancing at her hand.

"So what do we do til then?" she asked. "Gold Saucer would be a nice distraction, tons of people there." A malicious grin crept across her face as she thought about the destruction she and Sephiroth could rain down there.

"You'll could miscarry if you exert yourself too much," he said glancing over at her. Tifa poked out her bottom lip and pouted at him.

"I don't want to just sit here and wait for … … them to come bother us," she huffed crossing her arms. Sephiroth actually rolled his eyes and he laid back on the bed to stare at the roof of the cave. It was a good thing that Tifa was pregnant, but he was going to have to deal with added annoyance of her mood swings, vomiting, and off the wall hormones. She would probably try to kill him at least half a dozen times each week. Either that or he was going to have to stop her from killing herself. The next few months were not going to be simple. Again he was reminded of the reason why he never bothered with women for more than one night. Tifa moved so that she was straddling his waist.

"Any traditional pregnancy symptoms?" he asked. Again Tifa was a welcome distraction from his thoughts. There was no way to ignore the buxom brunette, especially as she was seated on him in a slightly see through gown.

"Not yet," she muttered playing with top of his pants. "Oh wait, I shouldn't exert myself too much," she laughed and went to climb off Sephiroth. His hands seized her legs and held her in place above him. A welcome distraction indeed.

"No harm will come to you," he murmured darkly as his hands became vice grips on her legs. He held her so that she grinded against him. His grip tightened until she flinched in pain, leaving bruises in his wake. Tifa had never been much into pain, but Sephiroth was a master at stopping just when she was about to call it quits. He released his hold on her thighs only to grab the chain that dangled from the collar around her neck. Using it as leverage he pulled her down to only inches from his face. "Please me," he commanded, releasing her.

"And what do you want me to do this time," she asked grinning deviously. The two had only had sex four times, previously, but Sephiroth was surprisingly vocal. Ever the general, he barked out orders and she followed adding her own little twist to some of them. Tifa had never been a submissive woman in bed, but with him she would do all that he wanted. Her hands went to the buckles of his trench coat and she slowly started to undress him. Sephiroth would be a welcome distractions for her as well.

* * *

Yes, they do still hate each other, but they need something to do that won't cause Tifa to miscarriage. Oh and some clarification from a previous chapter. Tifa and Sephi started having sex after slaughtering all of Mideel... remember it only takes 1 time to get prego (so don't be a schmuk, wrap it up) granted its highly unlikely cause of all the mako and whatever else, but I'm saying its a possibility.

Any other questions? comments? hugs? cookies? cheese?


End file.
